


Key To Heart

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has something to give to Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one I wrote a while ago but never posted for whatever reason. Probably because I'm a lazy bum. This is pretty much 100% fluff so enjoy~
> 
> Also, this might end up being a series, but I haven't decided yet. I have ideas for it, but I'm super lazy so.

Logan shuffles into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He makes a beeline straight to where James is standing in front of the coffee machine, and takes the cup from James’ hand without a word. 

James makes a noise of annoyance, but Logan ignores him to take a sip of coffee, closing his eyes. His eyes snap open a few seconds later in surprise because it’s exactly how he likes it. He blinks a few times before turning to James, brows raised questioningly. 

“How?” is all he manages to get out. 

James chuckles and smiles, holding another cup of coffee in his hands. “I heard you in the bathroom,” he explains, and takes a sip of his own coffee. 

“Oh,” Logan says then grins, leaning over to kiss the corner of James’ mouth. “Thanks.”

James chuckles, leaning forward when Logan pulls away to catch Logan’s mouth in a full kiss. “You’re welcome," he says flashing Logan a quick smile. 

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Logan asks, eyes focusing on James' mouth as he licks his own lips slowly.

“I was thinking we’d go out this morning," James says, leaning back against the counter. 

Logan nods in agreement. Going out sounded like a good idea. “Where did you want to go?”

James shakes his head with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter, but first, I have something for you,” he says, and quickly turns to set his cup on the counter behind him. 

Logan raises an eyebrow curiously. “Oh?” he says in surprise. 

James nods. “Yeah,” he says with a small smile. “Wait here.”

Logan nods, and leans against the counter, watching as James disappears from the kitchen. He takes another sip of coffee, and wonders what James got him and why. It’s not any kind of special occasion as far as he knows, and it’s definitely not his birthday.

James comes back in a few minutes later, a small white box in his hand. James gestures to the table silently, and Logan nods, shuffling forward to take a seat. James does the same, sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

He places the box down gently, and slides it across to Logan. He looks a little nervous which piques Logan’s interest even more. He studies the gift in front of him. It’s just a simple white box with a bright red ribbon and bow on the lid. Not even a real bow and ribbon, but the kind that’s already comes attached to the lid.

“What is it?” Logan looks at James and lifts an eyebrow before he picks the box up slowly. His first instinct is to shake it so that’s what he does. His eyes widen slightly at the dull thud the motion creates when whatever James gave him hits the side of the box.

“Just open it, Logan,” James says, rolling his eyes impatiently. He licks his lips quickly, fingers tapping against the tabletop giving away his nerves.

Logan grins, and does as he’s told. He slowly pulls the lid off, and peers inside. He stares dumbfounded at the object laying at the bottom of the small box. He doesn’t really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. 

“A key?” he asks, eyes wide as he looks up at James. 

James shifts in his seat slightly, and shrugs a shoulder. “Yeah.”

Logan wets his lips, and swallows softly. “T-to what?” he asks, cringing inwardly at the crack in his voice. Way to be smooth, he thinks to himself.

“My house, stupid,” James says with a strained laugh.

“Right,” Logan says with a forced chuckle. He looks back down into the box, and reaches in to take the key out. He studies it again. He doesn’t know what to think. It’s just a key but at the same time it’s _not_. It’s so much more. 

“If you think- I mean, if it’s too soon then we can just…” James eventually says, catching Logan’s attention again.

James is reaching across the table for the key, but Logan moves it out of James’ reach, and holds it closer to his chest. “It’s not,” he says, and swallows past the sudden lump in his throat.

“It’s-” He doesn’t know what to say. There’s _too much_ to say. “Thanks,” is all he can get out and it’s not enough, not nearly enough to let James know how much this means to him but it’ll have to do for now.

James relaxes back in the chair, a small smile on his face. It’s easy and natural, and Logan realizes that he doesn’t need to say anything else. James already knows. 

“You’re welcome,” James says, and reaches across the table to grasp Logan’s other hand in his. 

Logan squeezes back gently, and they’re quiet for a small moment. Logan fingers the key in his other hand, and wonders where his are so he can add it with the rest. It’s such a small thing, but it means so much. It doesn’t just give Logan permission to come over anytime he wants. It’s an unspoken invitation into James’ life, even more than Logan already is. It’s an invitation into James’ privacy, into his heart.

The thought sends his pulse racing, heart lodging in his throat. He laughs suddenly, squeezing the key in his fist, feeling the edges bite into the palm of his hand.

James’ brows twitch in bemusement. “What?” he asks, lips quirking into a smile. 

Logan shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says, but he can’t stop grinning, cheeks aching with it.

James grins back, then gives Logan’s hand one final squeeze before he lets go, and pushes away from the table. “So, where did you want to go for breakfast?”


End file.
